Anthology of Mythical Pony Hybrids
by Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy
Summary: Three stories involving Equestria's new hybrid characters including the return of Teresa and Tiaramisu. First story starring Gander the Goose bill dragon.
The Foalnapper

The story begins with Featherweight a news article from the Foal Free Express entitled "Queen Chrysalis kidnaps Pound and Pumpkin Cake near Sugarcube Corner".

"Extra, extra, hybrid kidnaps Cake twins". Featherweight shouted.

The scene changes to Teresa and Tiaramisu which they are on duty. Secret agent Sweetie Drops calling to Officer Teresa Termite and Tiaramisu Scarlet on the radio to bring down Queen Chrysalis. Tiaramisu write the Changeling's description.

"A black mutant alicorn fly with holes heading towards your way right now". Sweetie Drops said.

An extra scene with Sweetie Drops, Lyra, Celestia, and Luna in which Lyra said that their secret is safe with her.

"How come you never told me Celie?" Luna said to her sister.

"Because you were in the moon". Celestia said.

The scene changes when the duo sees the Changeling flying pass them as they hide under the motorcycle. Teresa is driving the motorcycle and Tiaramisu riding in the sidecar as they chase her.

"Come on Tiaramisu let's go already". Teresa said.

Despite her evasive maneuvers, she still was unable to escape from Teresa and Tiaramisu, and they eventually follow him to his hideout in an abandoned sawmill. Which they ram to a glass window and remain undamaged.

Inside, Chrysalis chains Pound and Pumpkin to the wall and grabs a submachine gun with her slime as ammo. Teresa and Tiaramisu follow Chrysalis into the sawmill and hold him at gunpoint. The story is filled with various gags showing the two law women as bumbling and incompetent, yet at every turn they are able to stay ahead of Chrysalis, but not capture her such as logs falling over them without injuring them and Tiramisu getting stuck various times. This is only story in which the duo forgot to use their flying powers to catch her but they didn't so it can be fair story.

Finally, while Teresa and Tiaramisu are standing on a log, Chrysalis turns on a circular saw with her magic positioned to cut the log.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch". Tiaramisu shouts when the blade hurts her tail.

Teresa and Tiaramisu run to stay ahead of the blade, but eventually the end of the log comes and the saw blade shakes loose and spins out of control. The blade proves a threat for all three of the characters, but eventually Chrysalis gets her right leg caught in the center hole and brings it to a stop. Teresa and Tiaramisu restrain her with a corset and in the final scene Teresa and Tiaramisu march Pete off to jail with the now-free Pound and Pumpkin Cake angrily throwing rocks at her.

"Come on off to you disgusting harlet". Teresa said to Chrysalis.

The duo returned the Twin Cakes to Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Pinkie Pie celebrates the duo's first adventure. Tiaramisu says "Oh thank you Pinkie this is the best celebration". Then Sweetie Drops calls Teresa to inform her on the next mission. The duo says farewell to their next exciting adventure.

Starlight's Service Station

Starlight Glimmer, Tiaramisu Scarlet and Spike are working at a car service station, working together to fix a broken car. Soon Grogar comes by, and angrily demands that they fix a squeak in his tires.

"HEY! HEY!" He shouts at the trio to demand service.

He tells them that if they don't get the job done in ten minutes, they'll have their heads cut off. Scared by the thought, they quickly get to work. Showing that the trio to be inept at car repairing, including scenes where Spike and Tiaramisu pull each other through the car's lights, Starlight getting stuck in a tire several times, and Spike smashes pieces of the car's engine.

Finally Starlight is able to squeeze a tire and pop out what was making the noise: a bell cricket. The trio smashes several pieces of the car with hammers before Starlight is able to drive away the grasshopper. They then get to the job of repairing the car, noticing that their ten minutes are almost up. They are better at repairing the car, though Tiaramisu gets accidentally injured a few times and Starlight gets herself stuck in the tires again. When they finally finish the job, Starlight gets in the driver's seat and tests the engine, but Spike accidentally hits a lever making the stand the car is on go up. Spike saves the car and Starlight from crashing by making the stand's base land in Spike's shirt.

But the weight of the stand causes Spike to wobble around, causing Spike to enter an underground station and pick up a bucket of motor oil. As Spike struggles to shake the bucket off, she lets loose several rivets and finally gets the bucket off by sliding on a skateboard. She swings around on a gas pump and heads toward Tiaramisu, who puts down a plank of wood for Spike to cross the underground station. Spike bangs into Tiaramisu and causes her to hit a larger oil can, which splatters oil everywhere. Spike slides around on the oil (his movements looking like he is doing a tap dance) and finally gets off the slick, causing Starlight and the car to crash to the ground, and Spike gets his head stuck in the lever.

Just then, Grogar arrives. He pushes Starlight aside and gets into the car, but due to the team's inadequate work the car won't start. They tiptoe away while Grogar is distracted and as they watch the car dismantles itself until only the engine is remaining. The engine moves forward on four "legs" and chases Grogar away, banging into him the whole time.

Mining your own business

It was a sunny morning in Ponyville. Gander the Goose bill dragon got up from his bed to get ready for breakfast. He looks his clock and it was 8 o'clock; meaning that it is time to work at his gem mine.

"It's time to go work, let me call Rarity and Spike". Gander thought.

Near his house there were two familiar raccoons that are planning to steal their gem mine.

"Oh, tee-he-he-he" They both laughed as they grinned.

Gander, Rarity, and Spike entered the mine. As usual Rarity uses her magic to find gems and Spike digs them while Gander sniffs for theme alone. He always recognizes the scent of each gem by their type.

"You know that is good when we are here Spikey-wikey". Rarity said to Spike.

"What is it good about it?" Spike said.

"That we get a share of the gems and being very close to you darling". Rarity said.

Their romantic moment was interrupted by a sound of cackles deep in the mines and they investigate it. They found Lifty and Shifty two raccoons twins who always steal from everybody. The kleptomaniac duo saw the unicorn and dragon so they tight them off with an electromagicnetic pulse rope so they don't use magic on them.

Gander heard screams from his friends to find out that they were tight up. So he camouflages himself to sneak closer. He saw a case of nitrous oxide (Laughing gas) which results being deadly distraction for the raccoons so he can kill them for trying to steal their mine.

"Never mess my friends". Gander says in a menacing voice to the duo before killing them with claws and then burning them into nothingness.

He unties them and they happily finish the job for today.


End file.
